Loving A Challenge
by KTBallerina
Summary: COMPLETE The Order wishes to break down Voldemort’s defenses, but the only way to do that is to defeat Draco Malfoy. How can you defeat a dragon? Is anyone up to the challenge? Is Harry Potter’s true love, Ginny Weasley up to it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any Harry Potter characters, trademarks, or related logos. I merely own the plot.  
  
Summary: The Order wishes to break down Voldemort's defenses, but the only way to do that is to defeat Draco Malfoy. How can you defeat a dragon? Is anyone up to the challenge? Is Harry Potter's true love, Ginny Weasley up to it?  
  
Loving a Challenge  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A cold pair of gray eyes stare up at the members of the Order of the Phoenix from a photo, they show no emotion, they never have betrayed his thoughts to the World. They are what they appear to be; disdainful, distant, and cruel. They are eyes that did not shed a tear at the death of his father, eyes that do not blink as he kills, and eyes that hate the world that closes in around him. The eyes have neither known love nor kindness, only fear and hate, perhaps respect, but never any softer emotion. The eyes held the same hard stare his father had, the same glare his mother had, and there was a look he himself gave his eyes, ruthlessness.  
  
This is the man the Order of the Phoenix must persuade to help them.  
  
He has no weaknesses, for he places everything at a distance from himself to ensure his safety. He cares not for his family or many lovers, not even for his master. He cares for one person only, himself. His name is none other than Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Dark Lord, Death Eater, and long time enemy of Harry Potter.  
  
There must be a way to make Draco Malfoy care; they have to in order to survive.  
  
Everyone in the meeting Hall of the Order of the Phoenix thinks how to change, break, or defeat this man. For to crush him would be to crush Voldemort at the base of his operation. The horrible question on everybody's mind is the same, how? How do you make a self-centered person care enough to change? And yet, somewhere deep down everyone knows how hard it is for people to change, if it is even possible.  
  
Finally, Harry Potter speaks trying to find the words inside his head.  
  
"We have to make him care about something enough to change his allegiance," he said slowly glancing at Albus Dumbledore for approval to his words. Harry Potter was no longer a schoolboy, he was quickly becoming a strong man who was ready to accept his fate and that would change the outcome of everyone's lives.  
  
"We know Harry, but he leaves his lovers, cares naught for his family, and is emotionally detached from everything. What do you suggest we use to sway his loyalty?" asked Ginny Weasley, the fiery haired young woman seated on his right. She had truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman and everywhere she went eyes followed the gorgeous Aphrodite.  
  
"She is right, but allow me to present a different set of questions to you now. If Draco Malfoy is indeed emotionally detached to everything, what is the opposite of indifference?" Dumbledore asked looking between Ginny and Harry. The old man was wearied, he was slowly losing the will to carry on, there were days he wished to lie down and die.  
  
"Love," Hermione replied quickly looking as though she was going to raise her hand, but instead looked at her husband. She was sitting opposite from Harry next to her husband, Ronald Weasley. She was also heavily pregnant with their first child.  
  
"Correct, and so to change Draco's life from one of indifference to love must be our first goal," Dumbledore explained calmly. "Once he knows caring, he can be swayed." There was quiet muttering from the room as though this was not quite Dumbledore's most brilliant idea.  
  
"And whom do you think can be made to care and love Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry Potter as though it would be impossible for anyone to love the likes of him.  
  
"I was hoping I could have a volunteer from the Order," Dumbledore asked his eyes resting on Ginny, who wanted to prove herself more than anything else in the World.  
  
"I will, if you want me to," Ginny said softly looking at Dumbledore. He nodded.  
  
"Not Ginny she is far too close to the Order. She is only a little girl, my little sister," Ron said in a slightly hysterical voice. "I think it is a bad idea."  
  
"The word is younger sister, and I do not think anyone asked what you thought," she said acidly. He looked stunned for a moment, with his jaw dropped before Hermione reached over and closed it.  
  
"Ginny, I think you are really brave to do this for us, but maybe someone else should-" Harry began.  
  
"I can do this," Ginny said determinedly cutting him off.  
  
"I believe it, but I care about you far too much, because I love you and not like a sister. I do not want to risk putting you in harm's way," Harry said not even realizing what had come out of his mouth. Ginny instead of looking overjoyed, had an unreadable expression on her face. "Ginny you do not care for me do you?"  
  
"I am sorry Harry I have not cared for you like that for a very long time, but I hold a special place in my heart for you," she said sadly. Harry stormed out of the room in anger, but it only strengthened her resolve to help save the wizarding world. "Promise me no matter what happens you will not risk your own lives for me," she added to the many members of her family and friends who sat around the table.  
  
"We promise, but Ginny be careful," Ron said. "Just be careful."  
  
**************  
  
"My Lord," a person said bowing down before Lord Voldemort.  
  
"What news do you have for me?" Lord Voldemort hissed from atop his throne.  
  
"Harry Potter has fallen in love with Virginia Weasley, my Lord," the spy said smirking deviously.  
  
"Excellent, anything else?" he snapped.  
  
"Not that I know, I overheard this information from my source," the spy said quietly.  
  
"And will you tell who your source is or even who you are my good man?" Voldemort asked in a demanding fashion.  
  
"I will give you this one hint, I am not a good man, but a good woman," she said dissapparating with a wink. Voldemort was shocked; his best spy was not a man, but a woman, very interesting. Perhaps it is time we extended an invitation for Miss Weasley to join us, he thought with a smirk, she may once again be of some use to me. I can have Draco take care of her, he loves a challenge. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any Harry Potter characters, trademarks, or related logos. I merely own the plot.  
  
Summary: The Order wishes to break down Voldemort's defenses, but the only way to do that is to defeat Draco Malfoy. How can you defeat a dragon? Is anyone up to the challenge? Is Harry Potter's true love, Ginny Weasley up to it?  
  
Loving a Challenge  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up wrapped in silk sheets, she suddenly sat up this was obviously not her bed. Looking around she realized this was not her room, it was far too luxurious to belong to the Weasleys. She hurriedly tried to open the door and windows, but neither would budge. When she attempted to break the window nothing happened. Her eyes settled on a pale faced man seated in the leather armchair.  
  
"So, you are the girl Harry Potter has fallen in love with, little Weasley," drawled Draco Malfoy. His sneer widened as she realized her captor's identity. "I always knew you held some sort f crush on him.  
  
"Why am I here, Malfoy?" she spat angrily. Being kidnapped was not part of her well-organized plan, it gave him the upper hand.  
  
"Simple, we are keeping you here until Harry Potter agrees to surrender and end this little rebellion of his," replied Draco in the tone one talked about the weather.  
  
"Too bad I do not love him and he knows it," Ginny said her eyes gleaming with undisguised hatred. "He is not coming for me, nor anyone else. I was flying solo."  
  
"Imagine what he will do when he finds out you are being kept here, to serve me. What do you think your precious Potter would do then?" he continued as though he had not heard her. There was no way Harry would ever leave her in the hands of Malfoy, no matter the promises the Order had made, he thought.  
  
"Exactly what are you saying?" she asked in petrified voice knowing full well in this realm Draco held all the power, should he chose to exercise it.  
  
"Virginia, I thought you were privy to the Order of the Phoenix meetings. Surely you hear what Death Eaters do to girls as pretty as yourself?" he asked advancing on her slightly.  
  
"Stay away from me. You can not possibly want to do this, Draco. You have to care enough not to-" Ginny said glancing wildly side to side trying to find a means of escape.  
  
"I thought everyone knew Death Eaters do not care about anything," he hissed.  
  
With those as his last words to her he took her. She screamed, but no one came to the rescue, not Harry Potter, not any of her brothers, or even Dumbledore. She cried out in pain, but no one was there to save her, not this time. It was rape.  
  
*****************Remember only PG-13**********************  
  
"So, where is Potter?" Draco asked snidely as he prepared to exit the room.  
  
"I will never tell you," she snapped trying to brush tears away from her eyes. She was ashamed, she hated Malfoy, but she needed to teach him to love. "Harry is ten times the man you will ever be or could hope to-"  
  
SMACK  
  
"Never ever speak to me like that again, Virginia. I own you now, you belong to me," he said still glaring at her. She sat holding her hand on her red cheek.  
  
"I belong to no one, least of all you," she answered shortly. "There are some things that you can not take from people, Draco," she hissed. He looked at her stunned that she had the audacity to talk back to him, but seemed interested as well.  
  
"Like what? What do you have that I can not take from you?" he questioned adding insult to injury. She felt her eyes burn with tears once again.  
  
"My respect, my love, and all those things that truly matter," she said defiantly.  
  
"Did Dumbledore tell you to say that? Did he tell you words could hurt me? Well he is wrong, I do not care about any of those things," Draco answered brushing away the doubts at the edge of his mind. "Only the weak would let their feelings show."  
  
"I care for you, Draco. Not love, but I do care what happens to you," Ginny said in a meek tone that broke away part of Draco's inner defenses.  
  
"No one should care for me," he said quietly. "You should not care about the man, who plans to keep you prisoner until Potter stumbles into his trap."  
  
"A lot of people care about you. Your family, Dumbledore-" she went on trying to get him to open up.  
  
"Do you honestly believe Lucius Malfoy would care fore anybody, especially me?" he asked in a fury. "I do not know what game you intend to play, Virginia, but in this house it is my rules, my game." He stared into her brown eyes wondering where the strength of this girl radiated from.  
  
"I am not playing any sort of game, Draco. If you insist on keeping me here I will say whatever I wish. Once again you can not take away anything I chose not to give you," Ginny said insistently. It was her turn to lock eyes with the dragon. Instead of fighting he left the room smiling, no not smiling smirking. He had a plan that would cripple Virginia Weasley. He would prove he did not care, or have any other emotions either.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Yes?" hissed Voldemort as his favorite spy entered.  
  
"The Order knows of her disappearance, but they swore not to help her under any circumstances," the young woman said explaining for the Order's lack of involvement.  
  
"I see. Tell me, why have you not aligned yourself with the Death Eaters?" asked Voldemort in cruel tones as though it were an insult.  
  
"I am awaiting the time when I have fulfilled a promise, until then I will serve no other master," she said hesitantly hoping he would not kill her. "I beg you clemency, your Lordship."  
  
"You are forgiven for the time being," he answered. "However, know I am watching you." With a small bow she left leaving Voldemort to consider what sort of promise she must have made to be under bond to another master.  
  
A/N: Well that is chapter 2, not much but I like it. Guess what else? I had a date tonight, he was nice. Just what is Draco planning? Review Please, love KTBallerina. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any Harry Potter characters, trademarks, or related logos. I merely own the plot.  
  
Summary: The Order wishes to break down Voldemort's defenses, but the only way to do that is to defeat Draco Malfoy. How can you defeat a dragon? Is anyone up to the challenge? Is Harry Potter's true love, Ginny Weasley up to it?  
  
Loving a Challenge  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The days and weeks crept by slowly to Ginny, who was still being held by Draco. She started to go mad with concern about completing her task, but none of her plans seemed to work on the cold hearted man. He never gave her any indication her attempts to change him had been successful, but for those who knew him best they noticed small changes in him. Little things like holding doors open for his mother or asking the house elves with 'please' and 'thank you.'  
  
The fact still remained Draco was a Death Eater. And on one fateful day he proved it. One day almost three months after Ginny had been kidnapped he did something almost too horrific for words. He entered his room and Ginny's prison with a sadistic smile on his face.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ginny," he said smirking. She merely looked at him from her seat where she was reading a book, she returned her gaze to the book. "I have some news for you, you are an aunt to a girl." Her eyes immediately widened with surprise and wonderment. Draco had been kind, he sounded happy for her.  
  
"Hermione had her baby! That is so wonderful-" she began.  
  
"Too bad it had tainted blood," Draco said. The color drained from her face and the sparkle left her eyes. Draco's ego filled with pride as he watched her reaction.  
  
"The baby, you can not have...not the baby. Hermione and Ron wanted," Ginny said beginning several sentences. She was desperately searching Draco's silvery eyes to find some hint of untruth. She found none. Her heart contracted and she knew he was telling the truth.  
  
"Yes, I killed it. It had dirty muggle blood," Draco said meeting her gaze. "Your brother, though a horrible wizard, learned a valuable lesson about the responsibility of being pureblooded."  
  
"What lesson, never love anyone in case a Death Eater lurks among you?" she questioned in a fiery tone.  
  
"No, never marry a filthy mudblood," Draco replied coldly.  
  
"Do you know the word mercy?" she asked tears filling her brandy eyes. A new feeling was forming in Draco's mind, pity. He wanted to take her up in his arms and comfort her, maybe even apologize. At the risk of showing his thoughts he quickly changed his argument.  
  
"How can you even hope you can change me?" he shot back. The girl was affecting him in a way he never thought possible, perhaps he could change for her. For her smile.  
  
"Because everyone has a soul, and I will continue to hope for better, even if can never do the same. Everyone has a choice," she stated willing them both to believe it. Part of her statement not even Ginny could believe.  
  
"Not all choices are that easy. Easy may be your choices, your life, and your decisions, but they are not mine," Draco said wishing his choices were easy. "My father-"  
  
"Let me guess, Daddy made you do it?" she asked anger rising through her thinking of Ron and Hermione. Little did Ginny know Lucius Malfoy was quite a touchy subject for the young Death Eater. Without warning Draco grabbed her and shoved her into the wall. He put his face close against hers.  
  
"MY FATHER GAVE ME TO THE DARK LORD TO PROVE HIS LOYALTY! MY FATHER WAS WILLING TO SACRIFICE ME, FOR HIMSELF. IT WAS KILL OR BE KILLED!" he roared losing his usually cool temper. Ginny had never seen Draco so enraged and was willing to bet he rarely had ever been so angry. "I am a Death Eater, I kill people, do you still care about me?"  
  
"I care even more, Draco. If you push me away, I will stand beside you. I understand why you are you. Dumbledore knew he-"  
  
"If Dumbledore knew why did he not help me? If Dumbledore was so powerful why did he not stop Lucius? Dumbledore is nothing," he finished coldly. Suddenly Ginny realized why Draco felt no need to help the World, the World never helped Draco. Even Dumbledore had never saved Draco from the monster that was his own father. He was bitter and envious of everything he had been denied. "This is what I am."  
  
"You have to want more than this. Acts of kindness are often returned ten- fold," she replied.  
  
"I have everything I need to survive," he answered. Somewhere in his heart Draco knew it was not true, but then again Draco hardly ever listened to his heart, he even doubted it's emotional existence at times. "Save you lines for your precious Potter."  
  
"Jealous Malfoy? Does Harry have something you want? Is a childhood rivalry worth the killing and the hate?" Ginny said coaxing him into her carefully laid trap.  
  
"Not jealous of Potter, but jealous of the way he rose. He was always assured of one thing I never knew, but no one can ever imagine it," he said softly knowing somehow he could trust Ginny. "I was never told I was loved. Not once growing up, not while I was tucked into bed, and not even when I became Head Boy, not once."  
  
"Did you ever tell anyone you loved them?" she said quietly wondering. Draco's eyes pierced Ginny's, but he could not hold his gaze.  
  
"No, emotions, love, and pity are for the weak. And the weak are not Malfoys," he said as if these words had been learned by rote and engrained into his head. "I will not let you deceive me into thinking I am wrong."  
  
"People are not deceived by others, people deceive themselves," she said. He slowly roled up his left shirt sleeve showing her his horrible tattoo.  
  
"This will not deceive you," he said shortly.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry Potter stood beside Ron as he grieved over the lost of his first child, his beautiful daughter. Ron continued to repeat the same lines over and over again.  
  
"It was my fault, I put her into danger.Malfoy did it, I just know it.My baby daughter," he cried. Harry knew there was naught to do, but comfort the despairing man. Hermione sat in a chair a few feet away she neither cried nor spoke, but inside her soul was shattered.  
  
"Ron I need to sleep," Hermione said walking away without any emotion whatsoever. She quietly exited the room.  
  
"She has not said anything to me in days, because I did not protect her. I wanted to save her. I would have died to save her, but-"  
  
"Nothing can change the past," Harry finished.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took a long time to update, I had so much homework and scored a perfect 12.0 this semester! I love you all, so please review, KTBallerina. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any Harry Potter characters, trademarks, or related logos. I merely own the plot.  
  
Summary: The Order wishes to break down Voldemort's defenses, but the only way to do that is to defeat Draco Malfoy. How can you defeat a dragon? Is anyone up to the challenge? Is Harry Potter's true love, Ginny Weasley up to it?  
  
Loving a Challenge  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning with a terrible stomach ache, followed by severe nausea. At first she suspected some sort of wizard flu, but as the sickness subsided in the afternoon each day Ginny deduced the obvious. She was pregnant. Although Draco had raped her, she never even considered the fact she could get pregnant. She had assumed Draco had taken some sort of potion, but she had not even given it a second thought.  
  
One day as she hovered over the toliet, she saw someone extend a goblet of some sort of simmering potion.  
  
"Drink this," said a soft feminine voice. As Ginny looked up she realized the voice belonged to Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. She had beautiful eyes and golden hair a shade darker than her son's.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny answered taking a sip of the drink, before making a sour face.  
  
"So you are Ginny Weasley," Narcissa said more to herself than to Ginny, "I would like to speak for you, please join me in my study."  
  
"I do not think I can leave this room," replied Ginny in a defeated tone.  
  
"Nonsense, this is my home I can invite anyone I please anywhere I want," Narcissa said dismissively. Ginny's notions of Mrs. Malfoy changed dramatically. She followed her down the hallway into a separate part of the manor, into a pleasant looking sitting room.  
  
"I must admit you are not quite the person I expected," Ginny blurted out.  
  
"I suppose that is to be taken as a compliment, because I know how other members of this family chose to portray themselves," she answered as though the thought annoyed her.  
  
"I almost want to ask why you married your husband," Ginny said curiosity taking over.  
  
"That my dear is a very long story," she replied. Narcissa's voice was full of sullen reluctance.  
  
"I seem to have all the time in the World," Ginny answered with a rueful smile. It had been months since she had talked to anyone but Draco and the house elves.  
  
"When I was young, perhaps your age, we fell in love and married. We were so happy, but Lucius wanted security in our lives. Something he knew the ministry could not provide, he thought Lord Voldemort would be a greater protector," she began. Ginny could see her eyes glaze over. "I had to think of what was best for my son. If something were to happen to him, I would have nothing left to live for. I can not have any more children ever."  
  
"So you joined the Death Eaters?" Ginny asked slowly.  
  
"No, I asked Lucius to join the Death Eaters to protect our little family," she replied in a remorseful voice. "I never should have asked him to sacrifice his life, I doomed his and Draco's life. So now, I am forced to sit and watch my son live out the life I pushed upon him. Had I any idea of what was going to happen I never would have told Lucius to join, I can not abandon him when I condemned him." Ginny suddenly understood Narcissa's position in the Malfoy family.  
  
"My father often wondered why the Malfoys, with everything to lose, would join forces with Voldemort," Ginny added.  
  
"I am not proud of what I did, but to this day we all survived," Narcissa said as though she needed to relieve the burdens of her mind. "However, to the matter at hand, a baby?" Ginny's eyes refused to meet Mrs. Malfoy's.  
  
"Yes, a baby," Ginny echoed in a state of semi shock.  
  
"A boy or a girl?" Narcissa asked unabashed.  
  
"I do not know, I do not know how," Ginny answered.  
  
"Would you like me to find out? All I have to do is a simple charm," Narcissa explained. Ginny considered for a moment, wondering if she even wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, please," she replied. Narcissa pointed her wand at Ginny's stomach.  
  
"Patriachus," she whispered. Ginny's abdomen glowed half blue and half pink. Narcissa smiled. "Twins." Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Having fun mother?" asked Draco sarcastically.  
  
"Draco, darling, how wonderful to see you," she said ignoring his question, "I suppose a congratulations is in order." She smiled wickedly.  
  
"Why? What for?" he asked stumped.  
  
"The babies, a boy and a girl," Narcissa said superiority etched in every line of her face.  
  
"What babies?" he asked sounding panicky.  
  
"Our babies," Ginny said slowly watching Draco's reaction carefully.  
  
"What?" Draco asked more confused than ever.  
  
"May I write a letter to my family?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, tell me what is going on." Ginny explained the situation.  
  
"So, Draco what are you going to do?" his mother asked. "Hopefully, the right thing."  
  
"I refuse to marry her, I plan to-"  
  
"There will be no bastard heir to this household, I am warning you now, son," she said threateningly. Ginny knew there was no chance in hell she would ever marry Draco, no matter what happened.  
  
"Mother leave the room," Draco said coldly, she complied. "Ginny I would like to ask you to marry me."  
  
"No," she said flatly. So, she wants to fight dirty, he thought.  
  
"Let me rephrase. Ginny marry me, or I will see to it your precious family is slaughtered," he said in a falsely cheery voice.  
  
"Then I do not really have a choice," she said still angry, but she knew she had to protect her family.  
  
"Could be worse," Draco pointed out.  
  
"How?" Ginny spat.  
  
"You could be a mudblood, or pug-faced, or stupid, or-"  
  
"I get the point!" Ginny shouted.  
  
********************************** "My Lord," the spy said bowing before his throne.  
  
"Good evening, tell me, what news do you have for me?" asked an impatient Voldemort.  
  
"Hermione Weasley was killed," she said a sneer evident on her face.  
  
"By whom?" Voldemort said shocked.  
  
"By one of your loyal servants," the woman replied with pride in her eyes, "but everyone believes it to be a suicide."  
  
"I see you rising to my inner circle quickly, my young friend, but the question remains, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Katie Bell, Chaser for Puddlemere United, Gryffindor, and most of all the future wife of Cassius Warrington," she answered a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"And why did you align yourself with myself," he asked mystified. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Power and glory, although my cousin did have quite an influence on me."  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, have you ever met him?" she asked grinning wildly.  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 is complete! Did you love it, or hate it, or think it was mediocre? Was the spy a shocker? Is anyone even reading this? Please Review, love KTBallerina. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any Harry Potter characters, trademarks, or related logos. I merely own the plot.  
  
Summary: The Order wishes to break down Voldemort's defenses, but the only way to do that is to defeat Draco Malfoy. How can you defeat a dragon? Is anyone up to the challenge? Is Harry Potter's true love, Ginny Weasley up to it?  
  
Loving a Challenge  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ginny was alone and lost in a forest. She heard her family and friends calling her name, but she did not deter from her original path. Then Harry called out to her, she turned and looked at him to see a man with gray eyes and blonde hair standing where Harry had been moments ago. She felt him grab her wrist and pull her close, but then-  
  
"Wake up!" Draco demanded angrily holding her wrist. "You sleep like a rock!" Ginny, who was now awake, realized what was going to take place today. It had been two months since she had discovered she was pregnant with twins.  
  
"You are not suppose to see me today," she said groggily realizing it had all been a dream.  
  
"Says who?" Draco asked as though he had never heard anything so ridiculous in his life. "Anyway, I found someone to act as your maid of honor. She was a Gryffindor back at Hogwarts so at least you will know her." To Ginny's complete astonishment in walked Katie Bell, who had played quidditch with her, Draco left the room.  
  
"Katie, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here? Marrying Malfoy no less?" she shot back her tone cold. Ginny eyes welled up in tears, as she wondered what had happened to the kind-hearted girl she once knew.  
  
"I was captured and raped, now I have to marry Malfoy because I am carrying heirs to the Malfoy fortune and if I refuse he plans to kill my family," Ginny explained hurriedly. Katie's emotions flickered for one moment showing her sympathy for Ginny.  
  
"I am engaged to Cassius Warrington-"  
  
"I always thought George liked you," Ginny said bewildered.  
  
"I think he only wants to be friends, even though I am grateful for that time he saved my life while we were playing quidditch. My parents arranged the marriage, but at least we both love quidditch," she said simply.  
  
"I am glad you are here to be my maid of honor," Ginny said filling the uncomfortable silence, Katie smiled.  
  
"I suppose we will be seeing a lot of each other. Cassius and Draco are quite good friends, I do hope you can come to my own wedding," Katie said happily. The door opened and in popped a house elf named, Sisi.  
  
"Both of you are expected downstairs in five minutes," he squeaked, then vanished. Ginny and Katie hurried to prepare themselves for the wedding, but neither was very enthusiastic. Finally, Ginny pronounced herself ready and exited her prison.  
  
The Ballroom of the Malfoy Manor had never looked as glamorous as today, but Ginny hardly cared. All she knew was she was marrying the man she loathed. Then she remembered her mission to make him care, but somewhere in her heart she knew he had to care. Ginny rubbed her abdomen, twins. Perhaps Draco could care for his own children, like Narcissa. As she joined Draco at the altar she peeked at him throught the corner of her eye. He looked like stone; cold, hard, and impassive. The wizarding ceremony ran smoothly, without any hesitation on either party's part.  
  
Then Draco slipped a beautiful golden ring on her finger, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Etched into the band were a lion and a serpent and the names Draco and Virginia. The ceremony ended shortly with a brief kiss.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," she said quietly as they prepared to meet guests and dance. They stood atop a beautiful staircase in the entry hall of Malfoy Manor.  
  
"For what?" he asked surprised.  
  
"The ring, it is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever owned. I suppose it does not really matter we were forced into this," Ginny said still staring at her wedding ring.  
  
"I am sorry you got dragged into this war-"  
  
"I jumped into this war, make no mistakes about it," Ginny said. "I had a mission to make you care about right and wrong." Draco froze where he stood.  
  
"Everything you said to me was a lie? You never meant all that rubbish about being able to change, you just wanted to complete a mission?" he cried aghast. "I thought you were in.I am such an idiot."  
  
"I meant every word I said, but I am not in love with you," she answered refusing to lie to him. "How could I love you? You kidnapped me, murdered my niece, and raped me!"  
  
"Necessity-"  
  
"Necessity my ass!" Ginny exclaimed. "You could be great, but instead you chose to be power-hungry. I may be stuck in this marriage-"  
  
"One minute ago you said it does not matter!" Draco interrupted. Ginny without thinking flung herself forward to hit Draco, but he was too swift and stepped out of her way. Ginny tumbled down the stairs. And down tumbled Draco's wife and unborn children.  
  
************************************* A picture was thrown down onto the coffee table at 12 Grimmauld Place. It showed Ginny, dressed in wedding attire, kissing Draco Malfoy.  
  
"See proof of what I told you," shouted Harry Potter. "She loves him and has aborted her mission for HIM!" Ron sat there staring at his little sister's picture. There was no denying what was being seen.  
  
"Harry, maybe they love-" Remus Lupin began.  
  
"She was supposed to love me!" he yelled. "She was always there for me, especially when I needed a good smack in the face and now."  
  
"Maybe she is planning, maybe that is how she escaped her prison, by making him believe she loves him. We do not know what she has planned," Remus added eyeing the upset Harry nervously.  
  
"Ron are you listening?" Harry asked. But before Ron could answer a scream was heard.  
  
"What the hell? That was Hermione," Ron said terrified. They all ran to Hermione's room, but they were too late. She was dead, she had turned her wand against herself.  
  
A/N: If you want another chapter all you have to do is review. I will leave a small spoiler for you. Love, KTBallerina.  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
"Dead," she said softly, but loudly enough for the words to scar his soul.  
  
"Who is dead?" Draco asked terrified to hear the answer.  
  
"She is dead, murderer." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any Harry Potter characters, trademarks, or related logos. I merely own the plot.  
  
Summary: The Order wishes to break down Voldemort's defenses, but the only way to do that is to defeat Draco Malfoy. How can you defeat a dragon? Is anyone up to the challenge? Is Harry Potter's true love, Ginny Weasley up to it?  
  
Loving a Challenge  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco stood outside the master bedroom of the Malfoy Manor awaiting news of his new wife. The young Malfoy's concern was obvious, but so was the intense look of guilt across his face. It was his fault she had taken that tumble down the stairs. The only person who dared to approach him had been his beloved mother, who refused to look at him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you may come into the room now, but I must warn you-"  
  
"Out of my way," he said pushing past the dowdy nurse. To his enormous relief Virginia sat in the bed propped up on the pillows. "Ginny, are you-"  
  
"Dead," she said softly, but loudly enough for the words to scar his soul.  
  
"Who is dead?" Draco asked terrified to hear the answer.  
  
"She is dead, murderer." He saw the look of hatred in his eyes, condemning him for life. "Your daughter. My daughter. Our daughter."  
  
"Ginny, is our son okay?" he asked fearing the answer. She nodded a look of loathing on her face.  
  
"This is the price you have paid for murder, Draco," she said coldly. "Ron and Hermione's little girl is dead and now your daughter shares the same fate." Draco's insides turned cold and he had to fight the urge to cry. Malfoys do not cry.  
  
"You never wanted the child anyways, why are you upset?" he snapped viciously.  
  
"I wish I never had anything to do with you, Draco Malfoy. I tried to tell you the truth and you threw it in my face," Ginny stated. "I came here to make you care, but you do not even care your daughter is dead. You killed her, murderer."  
  
"I told you before I am a Death Eater. I will never care about you or anything else," he said staring into her eyes. "There is no hope of changing me."  
  
"You shed no tears, I think it is time for me to admit defeat. I knew I could never change you, but I wanted to prove myself so badly. I agree to leave," she admitted.  
  
"Leave? I think not. You are carrying the heir to the Malfoy fortune. You can not return to the Order of the Phoenix for help. You will remain here as my wife," Draco answered smirking slightly. "My son shall be raised as I was. I will not have Potter raise him."  
  
"Harry would never murder. Unlike you who would raise him as a Death Eater."  
  
"He will be raised as a Malfoy," Draco remarked.  
  
"To murder?" she asked passion filling her voice.  
  
"To be proud," he responded with as much feeling as he could.  
  
"I definitely see why I would want to raise my son to be like you. To murder and kidnap, what kind of person are you?" Ginny asked sarcasm heavy in her voice.  
  
"Respected, that is all that matters," he said simply.  
  
"Feared."  
  
"I am powerful," Draco argued wanting to shake her until she stopped defying him.  
  
"You are a servant to a master, nothing more," she said snidely. All she wanted to do was hurt the man who killed her baby. "I hate you."  
  
For a moment there was silence. Then the door flew open and in the doorway stood the Harry Potter.  
  
"Perfect timing hero," Draco remarked casually.  
  
"Ginny, how could you betray us?" he asked panting.  
  
"Harry, I never would forsake the Order. I was forced to marry him, I am pregnant-"  
  
"YOU ARE WHAT?" Ron screamed as he entered behind Harry.  
  
"That's right, Weasley. I raped your little sister and I killed your daughter. What can you do to stop me?" Draco sneered. Without warning Ron punched Malfoy in the face. Harry noticed Ginny lying in bed, with a white gown on.  
  
"What happened to you, Ginny?" he asked worry filling his voice.  
  
"I took a tumble down the stairs. I was going to have twins, but now I lost my daughter. It was all my fault," she cried. Harry scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"I will protect you now, you will never have to worry about Malfoy again," Harry added making Ginny feel useless once again.  
  
"Where do you think you are going with my wife, Potter?" Draco asked recovering from Ron's punch.  
  
"I am saving her from you, Malfoy. I actually love her and care about her," he remarked coolly.  
  
"She is not leaving here, she is carrying my heir," Draco said smirking. Ron, who was in a state of anger, because of Hermione and his daughter's death had reached his limits. He sent a jet of white light at Malfoy. There was a POP.  
  
In his place stood an amazing bouncing ferret.  
  
"That takes care of Malfoy, so let us get going," Ron said as Harry and Ginny looked at him in an impressed and bewildered manner. Ron and Harry led Ginny out of the manor and to a field about a mile behind the house. Ron grabbed an old red shoe and held it out to Ginny.  
  
"It is a port key," Harry explained. He mumbled something and Ginny felt a jerk behind her navel. She hated port keys.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"My lord, Ginny Weasley has escaped," Katie Bell told Voldemort as calmly as she could.  
  
"How?" he asked annoyed by this bad news.  
  
"Potter and her brother managed to rescue her," she answered.  
  
"Where was Malfoy when all this occurred?" he questioned.  
  
"Weasley turned him into a ferret, sir," she responded with obvious amusement.  
  
"If the situation was not so serious, I would find that hilarious," Voldemort conceded. "However, my heir is with Ginny Weasley so she must be found, no matter the cost."  
  
"I have a plan, my lord," she said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It involves George Weasley," she said with a smirk.  
  
A/N: Ginny is rescued! Did you like it? Is anyone even reading this? Would you like Ginny to end up with EVIL Draco, NICE Draco, or Harry. Cast your vote and maybe I will roll with the winner. Love you, KTBallerina.  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
"I can learn to love." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any Harry Potter characters, trademarks, or related logos. I merely own the plot.  
  
Summary: The Order wishes to break down Voldemort's defenses, but the only way to do that is to defeat Draco Malfoy. How can you defeat a dragon? Is anyone up to the challenge? Is Harry Potter's true love, Ginny Weasley up to it?  
  
Loving a Challenge  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in a plush chair next to the fire. She was telling Fred and George about her trials and tribulations at the Malfoy Manor. She had been shocked to receive the news of Hermione's death and could not imagine what Ron was feeling having lost her and his young daughter. Each of her brother's had been touched by this war and the effects could be seen in their demeanors. However, when Ginny saw George she remembered Katie Bell being forced to marry Cassius Warrington.  
  
"George, Katie Bell is being married off to Warrington, because her parents are forcing her to," Ginny said hoping it was not too late to save her old school friend. George looked at her in disbelief, then rushed off to formulate some sort of rescue mission.  
  
"I have to save her and prove how much I love her. I promised to help her and I swore I would not fail," he said. Ginny was reminded of how she had failed the Order. How she was unable to complete one single mission without help.  
  
"Yeah, promise not to fail," she said.  
  
"Save her again...Not letting that Warrington bloke take her," he mumbled motioning for Fred to follow him upstairs.  
  
As the twins exited, Harry entered and looked at Ginny. Mixed emotions could be seen in his eyes as he looked at Ginny. There was desire, but disgust as well.  
  
"Ginny, I can only ask you this once more, will you give us a chance?" he asked quietly. "I know you are expecting, but I can promise you everything, even a chance for your son to have a father."  
  
'"My son shall be raised as I was. I will not have Potter raise him."' Ginny remembered Draco's wishes for his son to be raised a Malfoy and what it meant to bear that heavy burden. Ginny remembered that she, too bore the same title.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry, but I could never do that. Part of me still believes Draco can change. Imagine if you grew up, without love-"  
  
"I did," he said impatiently.  
  
"What if you grew up with indifference to all things, but pride and power?" she asked making Harry feel ashamed.  
  
"I still would not kill or rape or maim-"  
  
"Because you were saved, Harry. Ron and Hermione saved you. Dumbledore saved you. Draco has never had anyone to save him, I thought I could save him," she finished lamely.  
  
"Ginny, you tried your best, but if your best did not work, than maybe you should-"  
  
"Try again, Miss Weasley," Albus Dumbledore said appearing in the room. "You are quite correct I never saved Mr. Malfoy or Tom Riddle and now you have suffered at their hands, but I trust you know why."  
  
"You knew what was going to happen and you just let it pass?" Harry asked appalled.  
  
"Certainly, if not Ginny might not have the strength to do what I am about to ask her to do," Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eye. "Miss Weasley can I count on you to complete your mission?" Ginny's whole body filled with bravery.  
  
"I do not think that is such a great idea, Dumbledore. Ginny should-" Harry began.  
  
"Decide for herself, I could not agree more," Dumbledore said cutting Harry off.  
  
"I can do it, Professor," she said coolly looking at Harry in a defying manner.  
  
"I knew I could count on you," Dumbledore said with a smile, then disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry," Ginny said apparating to the Malfoy Manor. She landed in the entrance hall and called for a house elf to find her so-called husband. She began to prepare to meet her husband and ready herself for his verbal lashing.  
  
"So the miscreant returns," drawled Draco as he leaned against the doorway. "I thought you were rescued by Potter to live happily ever after. I was about to have a drink, join me."  
  
"Remember the stakes, Malfoy. I have your heir, without him you pureblood and pride is gone," Ginny said trying to keep the ball in her court.  
  
"And how, pray tell, are we to live our lives together? A Death Eater and Muggle-lover. I admit, I need you, but you need me as well," he sneered.  
  
"The only thing I need is love and that is one thing you are incapable of," she shot back.  
  
"I can learn to love," he said quietly.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked as though she did not hear.  
  
"I said, I can learn to love you," he repeated. "I may have loved you before, if I had not been such a prat, but I did not think you would be able to love a murderer." They walked slowly into the parlor to continue their conversation.  
  
Ginny froze upon entrance to the parlor. George was sitting in a chair next to Katie Bell talking to none other than Voldemort.  
  
"My dear little sister, how kind of you to join us," George said smirking.  
  
"You betrayed me," Ginny screamed looking at George and Draco. They had both betrayed her trust and love. Ginny learned a new rule of being a Malfoy, never trust or love. She understood Draco's plight.  
  
********************************************* "Ron, we have to save Ginny, she returned to Draco," Harry yelled trying to get Ron's attention.  
  
"What? Why? What is she thinking running off like that, we have got to save her," he said wildly looking around for his wand. They rushed off to save Ginny, but the true question that should have been on their minds was: Who is going to save Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley once Hermione is dead?  
  
"I have to save her, because I love her," Harry said determination flashing in his eyes. "Even if she will never love me!"  
  
A/N: Well, I hope this chapter turned out okay, but I know it was not my greatest work ever. I would still like some more votes on the outcome of this fic and general critiques, if you could. Love you, KTBALLERINA. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any Harry Potter characters, trademarks, or related logos. I merely own the plot.  
  
Summary: The Order wishes to break down Voldemort's defenses, but the only way to do that is to defeat Draco Malfoy. How can you defeat a dragon? Is anyone up to the challenge? Is Harry Potter's true love, Ginny Weasley up to it?  
  
Loving a Challenge  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"But George how did you, why are you, I do not even know what to say anymore," Ginny said feeling dizzy as though she would faint.  
  
"Katie has been acting in my name in return for that time I saved her life while playing quidditch," George explained. "She has been my eyes and ears, watching you and Malfoy. Luckily, she told me one thing Malfoy did not even tell himself." Ginny's eyes flickered to Draco who sat next to Voldemort, his head hung high.  
  
"Malfoy told me everything, he told me how he hated me how-" George began to laugh wildly. "What is so funny?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Malfoy hates you? I think not. Try loves you," George said sneering.  
  
"He- he hates me," Ginny said trying to reassure herself.  
  
"No Ginny, I love you," Malfoy said quietly, so no one could hear him. "You won."  
  
"George, how could you be one of his Death Eaters?" Ginny asked. "How could you be one of them and a member of the Order? Why did you leave me alone to let Malfoy rape me?"  
  
"It was a perfect plan, Ginny. My little sister would be safe when the time came that Dumbledore could no longer protect our long suffering family. We would have family ties into Voldemort's inner circle and I could prove my loyalty to my master and to my family," he finished shifting his gaze to Voldemort.  
  
"Corruption and family ties? Your loyalty to our family included allowing me to be raped and watching, even helping, kill Ron's daughter? I would have married Malfoy, even though I detest him, to save you, but to save yourself you were willing to sacrifice me," Ginny said sadly. "I wish I could say I love you as much as you love me."  
  
"I do love you Ginny and look. Now, you have it all, who cares you are married to Malfoy. You can rule the upper social strata," George said.  
  
"I hate you," she said pointing her finger at George. Draco stood up and began to walk towards her. "I want you to stay away from me, I want-" Ginny's head began to spin wildly. She felt faint, but most of all surprised her water had broke. She would be having her son in a matter of hours.  
  
"Ginny!" George and Draco cried in unison as they sprang forward to help Ginny. Draco's heart felt a wrench of pain as he saw the pain on her face. He felt anxious and excited as well. Voldemort however, did nothing to help or hinder their efforts. He remained seated and expressionless. Then suddenly he stood up and faced the entrance of the study. Simultaneously, Harry Potter burst through the door.  
  
"So this is where I meet my death," Voldemort said. "For so long I had worried the Malfoys were unloyal. It had been prophesized that I would meet my death at the Malfoy Manor, but I never thought Harry Potter would be my downfall."  
  
Before another curse, spell, or charm could be used Harry's voice repeated two words that saved the wizarding world, "AVADA KEDAVA!" To the floor fell the Dark Lord, he was dead.  
  
Ginny's frail body could take no more excitement, action or adventure she fainted, but Draco managed to catch her before she collapsed.  
  
"Give her here, Malfoy!" Harry demanded angrily. "George help me!"  
  
"No, Potter you do not understand George is a double agent he worked for Voldemort. He-"  
  
"George, Katie get Ginny, we have to save her," Harry yelled.  
  
"Potter, I will warn you one last time," Draco said threateningly, "I am taking Ginny to my mother, she will know what to do with Ginny, if you would like you may come along."  
  
"Truce, for the moment, for Ginny," Harry agreed. Draco led Harry to his mother's room, where Narcissa sat reading.  
  
"What happened to her?" Narcissa asked upon seeing Ginny's lifeless form.  
  
"She was in labor, but all of the overexcitement, she just fainted," Draco explained as he layed her across the bed gently.  
  
"Right after Voldemort was defeated," Harry added.  
  
"Voldemort is dead?" Narcissa asked amazed. "Draco, we are free!" Draco looked unhappy, but mother's intuituin led Narcissa to believe he was concerned for Ginny. "She will be fine, my son. We may have to operate to save the baby, but she will pull through."  
  
Narcissa banished both men from the room as she performed a series of charms and spells to help save the baby. Harry glared at Malfoy, but set off to find members of the Order and tell them the joyous news. Hardly an hour later she handed Draco his son, but had horrible news.  
  
"Draco Ginny might not be normal when she awakens, she may not awake at all, she-"  
  
"I never got to say that I-" Draco began. Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Draco and the unnamed baby.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she asked wide eyed. Draco tried to speak again, but found the right words would not come out.  
  
"You just gave birth, his name is Tybalt Cassius Malfoy," Draco said thinking that name was proud and strong like his own. This is my son, he thought as he held the small baby boy. Ginny still looked confused. "This is our beautiful son, Ginny."  
  
"Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you?" Ginny asked as she stared at Draco. Draco felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Ginny did not love him. Ginny did not like him. Ginny did not even know his name. Draco, however, loved her. He suddenly learned what it was like to love, even if things were going to be challenging.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. There may be a sequel someday, but for now I am going to update my other stories. I will take votes for the next stories. I love you, KTBallerina.  
  
A) War Crimes- Ginny is tried for fighting on the side of the light. Draco saves her, but that means she owes him a wizard's debt. What is she willing to pay. Romance D/G  
  
B) The Bet- Ron and Harry bet Malfoy that Gryffindor will win the next quidditch match. The stakes are a year's worth of potions homework if Gryffindor wins, but if Slytherin wins Ginny Weasley must spend Christmas break with him. Humor D/G  
  
C) Seeker, Keeper, Chaser- Cho and Roger Davies are best friends, until Cho's new boyfriend wants him out of the picture. How much is Cho willing to sacrifice? Will she see what is right before her eyes? CC/OW CC/RD Romance/angst  
  
D) Spin, Truth, Dare, Kiss, I have never- George and Fred invented the perfect game to play among the houses. It is a mix of all muggle teenagers favorite games. Humor HG/RW BZ/HP G/D KB/OW MF/KB A/F A/G and many others. Not AU 


	9. Sequel Trailer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any Harry Potter characters, trademarks, or related logos. I merely own the plot.  
  
Summary: This is the teaser/trailer.  
  
Still A Challenge  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I wrote a sequel!  
  
*** "Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you?" Ginny asked as she stared at Draco. Draco felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Ginny did not love him. Ginny did not like him. Ginny did not even know his name. Draco, however, loved her. He suddenly learned what it was like to love, even if things were going to be challenging. ***  
  
Draco and Harry sat stunned at Ginny's question. If she did not know Draco, maybe she did not know herself, maybe Draco could tell her they are in love and be a family. He looked at his newborn son and decided a lie would be far better than the truth. Harry's own thoughts mirrored Draco's.  
  
"I am your husband," they chorused, then glared at each other.  
  
"I am her husband and that's my son," Draco shouted. He held Tybalt for Ginny to see as if to prove to her he was right.  
  
"Ginny, he raped you, he's a Death Eater. He kidnapped you from me and I was so worried. I defeated Voldemort to save you," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Who's Ginny? who's Voldemort? where am I?" Ginny asked still feeling confused.  
  
"You are Ginny, Voldemort was the most evil wizard ever, and you are inside the Malfoy Manor," Draco responded gesturing with his arms.  
  
"What do you mean he's a wizard, that is ridiculous!" Ginny exclaimed loudly.  
  
"You mean you do not even remember you are a witch?" Harry asked in horror. "Ginny remember our life together, remember I love you!"  
  
"No, Ginny. I love you. I mean we were in love, it did not start out that way, but we love each other and we love our son," Draco said pleadingly.  
  
"I do not know what to believe," Ginny said quietly. 


End file.
